xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Dao Master Miao Yin
Dao Master Miao Yin is one of the Five Masters of the Ancient Primordial Star System of the Outer Realm. He has Sound Essence and Water Essence. Personality Unlike the calm and virtuous Dao Master Blue Dream, the indifferent Esteemed Great Desolation, and the grand Sovereign, Dao Master Miao Yin is a man that easily lets his emotions, especially his greed, surface to the top and dictate his thinking. History Book Nine He sent his mid-stage Spirit Void avatar to the Fallen Land to partly partake in the Fallen Council competition and also to see Wang Lin. After seeing the Heaven Defying Bead in Wang Lin's possession he immediately believed Daoist Water's reports and began making plans to ambush Wang Lin outside of the Fallen Land and steal the bead from him. However, before he could do so, the Ancient Order Tomb opened up and he sent his avatar over there. He attempted to forcefully enter the Tomb which resulted in him burning up all of his over 10 Billion Joss Flames disciples. He finally managed to enter the Tomb but his cultivation was pushed down to the early-stage of Nirvana Void from the previous mid-stage Spirit Void. He attempted to steal Esteemed Great Desolation's grade 4 Dao Spirit inside the Tomb. However, he was interrupted by Wang Lin who killed all his followers and captured his maid, Feng Zhiman. The latter then worked in tandem with Esteemed Great Desolation to injure him so severely that Esteemed Great Desolation managed to possess his avatar and Wang Lin managed to steal almost 30% of his Joss Flames to upgrade his ancient slave, Ling Dong. Enraged, he entered the Ancient Tomb with his original body after the expulsion fog retracted. However, he ended up trapped inside the Tomb after Wang Lin closed it. Book Eleven Over a century later, Sovereign begged Seven-Colored Daoist to allow Dao Master Miao Yin, Devil Master Nine Heavens and Esteemed Great Desolation to escape the Tomb so that they could destroy Wang Lin's Unnamed Wheel Formation and draw his remaining two arrows from Li Guang's Bow. The three appeared to kill Wang Lin but were intercepted by Dao Master Blue Dream. After three days of battle, Dao Master Miao Yin was seriously injured, so much so that his cultivation level fell to peak Spirit Void and he became unable to reach to his peak cultivation in 100 years. Later, he sent his avatar to kill Wang Lin after the latter used up both his Li Guang's Bow arrows to seal the Outer Realm's Ancient Celestial Realm only to have its body destroyed and origin soul captured by Wang Lin. Afterwards, Wang Lin sought out Dao Master Miao Yin in the eastern part of the Ancient Primordial Star System on a water planet filled with spiritual energy. There were no continents on it, only some islands. The rest of the planet was covered by the sea. The sea was not blue, but golden. Waves were set off in the golden sea by the wind. There were some beasts swimming in the sea, sometimes revealing their shadows. They were very large. Wang Lin sealed his soul and forced him to reincarnate in the Immortal Astral Continent so that he may not become a volatile factor inside the Cave after Wang Lin left. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Deceased Category:Antagonistic Category:Five Masters Category:Ancient Primordial Star System Category:Outer Realm Category:Wang Lin's Cave World Category:Immortal Astral Continent Category:Arcane Void Category:Spirit Void